Never Say Goodbye
by ErikandChristine
Summary: They loved each other beyond compare..that didnt mean they're love story had a happy ending. R&R another interesting at least i think so R&Hr FiC
1. Chapter 1

Hermione leaned over to kiss her son goodnight. He was only ten but as quick as a whip, where as his sister, showed more of an athlete side...and an athlete's foot.

"Mom?" her daughter said jumping on her brother's bed, "Can you tell us a bed time story?"

"No, Danielle. You and Mark have already stayed awake long enough." She said smiling knowingly. Danielle frowned and pulled back her slightly bushy black hair that fell dotting her nose. Mark on the other hand had straight brown hair with matching eyes, which looked almost auburn in the light.

"Please mum just one?" pleaded Mark.

"No!" she protested, her children would not overpower her. "And nothing you do you can change my decision."

"How about the one you told a long time ago, "Never Say Goodbye'?" asked Danielle.

"Good, the longest one." Mark whispered to her.

"Well…" Hermione stopped to reconsider. She did like that story, even though…

"Pretty please." They chimed together doing the puppy dog pout.

"Oh okay, okay." She said giving in. Who could honestly say no to faces like that?

"Yeah!" they cheered.

She put her fingers to her lips. "You have to be quiet, you don't want to wake up your father."

"Yeah!" they whispered/cheered.

**Sigh Authoress pauses story, because apparently the last sentence was a fragment. "Consider revising" it says. To hell with it, the readers aren't giving reviews for grammar…well at least she hopes not. On with the story.**

Hermione laughed, they were so full of life, and humour, every day they were becoming more and more like-

"Mom? The story?" Mark cut into her thoughts.

"Oh yes Ahem" she cleared her throat dramatically. "Once upon a time…. well 18 years to be exact. There was a war. Lord Voldemort would be defeated that day, the prophecy would be complete and everyone would be free, well that's what everyone hoped."

"There was a boy, lets call Sam, who liked a girl, we'll name Gabriel. She also liked him back, but neither knew. Everyone around them thought it was pretty obvious, but to the lovers themselves. They kept their love a secret. Even they weren't sure of their feelings, but standing there before the Death Eaters, ready to fight, they realized that…"

She paused, "In that moment, that just once they wanted to confront each other, but it was over."

"What was?" Danielle asked, maybe this story wouldn't be so bad.

"The war was over, just before everyone was ready to attack, Voldemort met his death, and the Death Eaters fled. With the fear of losing each other in the war, was gone…their love remained a secret."

"Wow that must've sucked."

"Yeah it did. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months but they couldn't bring themselves to confess, they were best friends. Gabriel felt that if she told Sam how she felt he might refuse her, and she was afraid of rejection and didn't want to risk ruining their friendship-,"

"And neither did he." Danielle completed for her.

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly, "And so begin my story 'Never Say Goodbye'."

**Well that was just the beginning folks, prepare for a heart breaking, soap opera type, mushy, yet sweet, love story, (I hope). I haven't written a love story before, only one in my personal blog, but this is the first related to Harry Potter. Yet today I this idea for one and wrote it down, and wasn't lazy…well actually I didn't want to study for exams. **

This is just a prologue but be on the look out for more chapters, and much more action, I mean love, much more love, heh you can tell I don't write much about love.

**Oh and remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed in Ginny's room. She could hear the faint voices of the guests in the backyard of the Burrow. She had a clear view of them from the window, but chose not to see.

She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from welling up. She had cried long enough. She promised herself not to, not now.

It was his wedding day.

She didn't want to come, she didn't think she could handle it, but what would Ron think. She was his best friend, she had no excuse, and confessing was not an option.

The past two years were awkward. After the day Ron had brought his girlfriend home, Hermione had gone out of her way to avoid him. Her regular visits, became weekly. Her conversations short.

When she decided enough was enough, she introduced her new boyfriend. It was a tactic from Ginny. Make him jealous. She wasn't sure whether it had worked, but soon she became to close to Michael, her new boyfriend. He was a great person, but she didn't truly love him.

Her jealous trick didn't work. Look where it had landed her now. Her true love married with someone else, and her engaged to someone who cared for her more than she did herself.

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle the cry coming up her throat. No crying, not today. Not for him.

"Hermione?" Someone called from outside the door.

"Come in." She said in a quiet voice.

A sturdy man walked in. His ample features, were enough to make anyone's heart leap a beat. He took her Hermione by the arms and kissed her cheek softly.

"What's wrong? The ceremony is starting soon." He asked brushing her hair from her face.

"Nothing, I was just taking a rest." She said muffled his embrace. She closed her eyes imagining herself in Ron's arms.

"Let's go down, Ginny's looking for you" Michael said interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up into his teal colored eyes, darker and colder than Rons. She forced a smile and followed him out the door. To see the one she loved get married to some one else.

Taking another look at Michael she knew she had to move on. No crying, not today, not for him. She would love him, but _never say goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stood aimlessly under the grove tree. It was sometimes good to have a mild forest growing near your own backyard. He was fond of this secluded clearing where you could always see the brightest stars twinkle and watch the multiple colors of the sunset merge. The little pond was filled with unknown species and an odd pair of swans about. Today was no different.

Ron watched as the swan lifted its feather and brushed it against its mate. It's mate quickly turned away. The male swan made the same attempt again to woo the female swan, but she was not moved by him and flew away into the depths of the woods.

Ron shook his head. "Love is difficult isn't it?" he said softly to the male swan, who left alone and helpless. It titled its head and watched him.

"I'm getting married today… but not to the one I really love. I _like_ her, don't get me wrong, but not as much as she _loves me_. I never wanted to break her heart but look where it got me. Marrying her when I don't love her."

He sighed and watched the swan approach him. "I love Hermione. I thought, two years ago, that maybe she didn't love me and I was too afraid to ask otherwise. I assumed maybe my true love was somewhere out there. I met Rachel, but my heart…my lover for Hermione hasn't changed."

Ron reached out his hand and petted the tip of the swan's head. Chuckling solemnly he said, "Look at me, I'm hopeless. I'm talking to a duck about my problems." The swan nipped at his fingers. "Oh right you're a swan didn't mean to offend you."

He stood up and brushed off any dirt that may have caught on. Just then Harry burst through the bushes, into the clearing. "Ron? What are you doing, the ceremony's aout to start?"

"I was just…thinking." He said slowly.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, "Why?"

"What?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Why are you marrying Rachel?" he asked.

"Because…. because she loves me." He mumbled.

Harry shook his head, "Yes, but you love Hermione. Why are you hurting both her and yourself?"

"I have to sacrifice our love to save a couple of lives."

"What?" Harry asked this time.

"If I called this off it will kill Rachel and imagine what affect it will have on my mother or her family."

"But, "Harry started, "haven't you ever wondered whether Hermione loved you back?"

"Yes…every day."

Silence filled the air, watching and waiting. What more could they say? Paths were chosen; there was no going back…

Harry cleared his throat, "Let's go back."

Weddings are happy occasions but Harry knew it was killing Ron and Hermione inside. How could Ron, the one who never missed a move in chess, and Hermione, the greatest witch of her age, not see the obvious?

Both Ron and Hermione had confessed to him about their love for each other but neither one was willing to tell the other.

Ginny prevented him from saying anything. "It's wrong to interfere. They need to work it out themselves." Now they wished they could've given them a little push, but even he knew it would lead to chaos.

He had hoped they would work it out, but both were too dense. Now Ron was getting married and Hermione was watching with her fiancée.

This was one messed up love story….

Ron stood at the alter. He shuffled his feet nervously and ignored the glares he was getting from Harry, his best man. There was an arch above him decorated with white flowers entranced as vines.

The décor was perfect and exact to the last detail, even the folding and placement of the napkins. All the gratitude went to Hermione and Ginny for it. A pang of pain went through Ron as he thought how Hermione worked to make his wedding day special…all this time he wanted to make it _their_ special day.

When the priest began the ceremony, he said his voice softly with accompaniment of a forced smile.

"How do I look?" Rachel whispered softly.

Harry put his fingers to his lips motioning her to be quiet.

Ron ignored him. "Nice." He whispered back.

"Just nice? Not beautiful?" she whispered back.

Chuckling softly he forced a weak smile. _No, beautiful is Hermione_, he thought. From the corner of his eye he spotted her bushy hair pinned up in a bun with glittering beads matching her red halter-top dress with a sequined trim. He closed his eyes for a brief second to take in the beauty that made weak in the knees every time he saw her.

"Is there anyone who objects to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

Harry caught Ron's gaze and gave him a meaningful look. Ron shook his head and faced away from him. Pain was overwhelming him but he ignored it and held Rachel's hand for support. She took it and grasped it lovingly.

Just when Ron realized what he was doing the priest announced, "You may kiss the bride."

Hesitantly he lifted her veil and stared into her blue eyes, a different tone then Hermione's hazel eyes. He kissed her soft lips, but imagining Hermione in his mind. When it was over he let out a sigh of relief.

The bride and the groom walked back down the aisle. Ron slowly tilted his head back to get a glance at Hermione.

He met her gaze, the momentous look seemed to stop time for a minute as the two "star crossed lovers" merged into each other's eyes. The brief moment filled with sweet sorrow.

Ron pulled his head back to face the front and smiled sadly. Their love may not have had a chance, but he would _never say goodbye…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that's the last of the luggage." Said Mr. Weasley dusting of his hands. Everyone was piled out in front of the Burrow to wave goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"Hope you have fun training to be an Auror." Hermione said sincerely.

"Hermione since when is training fun?" Harry asked. She and Ginny chuckled and gave him a tight hug.

"Be sure to write…both of you." she added.

"I know Harry will write. Right Harry?" Ginny said giving him a meaningful look.

"Uh…yeah. Write letters often, got it." He responded jokingly.

"So Rachel's moving with you to Australia?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she-we- want to be close after all we did get married. I'll train to be Auror there and she'll continue training for the Ministry there too." Ron replied with a soft tone, remarkably like sadness.

"Your lucky Hermione. Your fiancé, Micheal, already works at the Ministry and you're going to train there. You guys can stay together." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah. It's real great." Hermione said slowly.

Ron pulled her into a hug. "Bye 'mione." He whispered into her ear. A smile played on her lips as she welcomed his embrace, hoping it would never end. Yet dreams don't always come true. When it finally ended Hermione started to say her farewell to Ron.

"Good-." He stopped her.

"Never say goodbye. We're going to meet again." He said softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay you dork. Bye Harry, bye Ron." The two ladies watched as the ones they loved drove away. "Three months." Ginny sighed.

"Three months too long." Hermione said softly but the only thing that responded to their statements was the silence and cold air.

Ginny was right. Hermione and Micheal could stay together and that's what they did. Although she refused countless times he continued to insist. She finally gave in.

Now she lived a fabulous mansion with maids to wait on her hand in foot. He admired Hermione's protest against enslaving house elves. Every time Hermione woke up in the magnificent surroundings her heart fell, knowing that she didn't love him as much she loved Ron. She had tried to forget him but each time was in vain. She could never forget her true love.

True to his word Ron did write letters. Hermione was surprised that he had sent a separate letter just for her. It was hand delivered by Ginny who had gotten it with the rest of the letters from Ron and Harry.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How's it going? Ginny's been telling me your training at the Ministry has been great. It's strange you told me to write, but I never got anything from you. _

_I really haven't got much to say. Rachel and I are fine. We live in this flat we've rented. It's real awesome. She's depressed that we never got to go on a honeymoon because of my training, but I don't really mind. _

_I don't know why I'm telling you all this you probably don't care, but I had one thing I wanted to share. I haven't shown this to anyone, not even Rachel. It's a poem that came to mind. Hope you like it, I knew my 'mione would appreciate it. _

_All this time I never thought love was true,_

_That was until I met you._

_Each time I get a glance,_

_My heart leaps with delight and begins to dance._

_I love you, as you love me._

_We care for each other more than ourselves,_

_Because we know we have, and only want,_

_One another._

_To those non-believers, I can't change their mind,_

_As I have been one of them,_

_But here is the proof to see, for even the blind:_

_Look through your heart's eyes,_

_For true love isn't a lie…_

_What do you think? It's a little short, but I wrote it when I was bored. Hope you're doing well with ...Micheal. Write back soon…._

_ Love From, _

_ Ron _

Hermione blinked back tears and stared down at the letter before her. _That was a great poem…_she thought. How she didn't know that this poem was meant for them two. The truth lay between the lies, but tears made her blind…

She laughed aloud as she saw her new nickname. "'mione." She said it aloud in the empty room. It was sweet. It was special. It was what her Ron called her…

_Dear Ron, _

_Sorry I didn't write. I'm doing fine and so is…Micheal. Real glad your okay too. The poem was beautiful. Will you show it to Rachel?_

_ With love, _

_Hermione _

_Hey 'mione, _

_No I wont show it to Rachel…it wasn't meant for her. _

_ Love Ron_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Hermione,_

Training's almost done. Heard yours is complete. Congratulations! Sorry I haven't written much in the past two months…been real busy. Harry and I really miss you. Ginny says you've been "occupied with your training and don't have the time to write". I understand 'cuz I have the same problem.

Not much has changed, coming home soon though. Haven't got much to write about but I heard you've got a house with Micheal. Is it true? I mean it's none of my business and you guys are going to get married so…guess it's none my business.

Oh, almost forgot: got a new poem. I didn't get a chance to write much but I have this poem stuck in my head. Tell me what you think.

I had the love I wanted,

Or so I thought.

I lost the love,

And the hope it brought.

My heart needs mending,

I can't stop crying.

I wish there was another way,

But I know I'm dying.

It's crazy to think,

That you'd come back to me.

You were never mine,

I wonder if it was meant to be.

I know it can't be true,

But my heart likes to pretend,

You were the one for me,

You were more than a friend…

No, I haven't shown it to Rachel. Do you mind keeping it our little secret 'mione?

_Ron_

888888

_Hey Ron,_

How's it going? Got your letter and your poem. Yeah of course…you know your secrets are safe with me. I have nothing interesting to report. It's okay if you haven't got the chance to write, because neither have I. Guess we're even?

Is there a reason you can't show Rachel? I don't mean to pry and yeah Micheal and I did get a home together, it was a little while after you and Harry left. I didn't mention it? Must've slipped my mind.

I really miss you too…and Harry of course, but I believe Ginny misses him even more than I do. The poem was beautiful…it actually inspired me.

It hurt loving you,

It's over, it's true.

Nothing can be done,

We had out moment to run.

Now it's time to fly,

To live our separate lives.

Turn away from our final kiss,

Heading for eternal bliss.

You were my greatest mistake,

One, if I had the chance, I'd take.

It's your hate that compelled me to survive,

To search for the love, for which I'd die.

For the sorrow between us that is left,

Is the only thing I regret…

_From,_

_Hermione_

P.S.: Since when am I 'mione?

P.S.S.: I like it…

888888

_Hermione,_

Don't have much time to write but I'm still missing you and why I don't want Rachel to read our letters or just my poems, is because she wouldn't understand. At least not the way you do. By the way, you've always been 'mione to me.

Loved your poem…never knew you wrote poetry. Sometimes when I read our poems together…I feel as if there's a message. Crazy right?

Anyway, coming in a week with Rachel. Heard you and Micheal are having a party. What's going on?

_Love ya,_

_Ron_

888888

_Ron,_

Four more days until your back, can't wait! Yeah I guess that's the perks of having my fiancé and your wife working in the same department in the ministry (Congrats on her completing her training too).

Yeah we're having a party to celebrate you and Harry returning, a little family reunion and all of us finishing our training. It's going to be quite a bash. Can't wait to see you and Harry there. Bring more poetry if you can!

_Your 'mione_

88888

**Whoa wasn't going to update this soon, but I just had a really nice idea which comes in the next chapter so I had to get this one out the way then. Cant believe I actually sat down to write this. Anyway, next chapter is gonna be the best!**

**Yeah the poem from the last chapter and the ones in here are mine, all mine. They're really not good but I was rushing this because I can't wait to get down the idea for the awesome chapter coming up next. **

**So review, review, review! No review, no chapter. **

**Oh and a little tidbit on the next chapter. Hermione's right…it is going to be quite a party! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slipped on her other earring, a blood colored ruby matching the red halter-top dress hugging her slim figure. Her hair had painstakingly been pinned up in a lavish up-do. She bit her lip as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Ginny had picked out the dress for her the previous day and secretly she hoped Ron would like it.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the voice coming from her fiancé, Micheal. "Hermione is that you?" he gave her a small smile and slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He said whispering into her ear.

Hermione smirked at him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Micheal chuckled and led her out of the room and the down the grand stairs to the ballroom. "I arranged it just the way you wanted it love." He said to her. He threw open the doors of the ballroom and guided her into the room.

A gasp was caught in her throat as she saw the glass ceiling had been transformed to show a starry night sky. The chandelier had silver Lumieres and the gold light shone against the sculptures at the edges of the elegantly adorned walls. She looked up and saw he was pleased at her reaction. "It's beautiful." She said.

"If this is beautiful then there is no word good enough for me to describe you." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione blushed and turned her cheek, her head swimming with guilt. _I don't deserve this; I'm so sorry Micheal_.

88888888

Ron and Rachel rushed up the steps to the mansion Hermione and Micheal lived in. "We're late." Rachel blurted out. "Micheal wanted to announce our training completion. You know how easily angered he gets."

"Uh…no actually I don't know." Ron mumbled, but he didn't mind being late, all he really wanted was to see his family but mainly Hermione.

They went through the hallways and bustled into the ballroom. Before they even had a chance to catch their breath Micheal strode towards them. "Hey! Glad you make it!" he said handing them a drink.

Rachel gave him a weird look and noticing Micheal explained. "I decided to congratulate everyone when I gave the toast before we ate."

Smiling Rachel thanked him and sipped her drink. Ron smiled wryly and looked around the crowded room for the one face he was longing to see. "Uh Rachel I'll get back to you…" Without completing his sentence he walked away leaving her with a confused expression.

88888888

Hermione leaned against the wall with her drink in hand. She watched the party unfold before her eyes. Ginny and a couple of people were talking to her a while before but she was thinking to hard about something else to pay attention so now she was standing alone waiting for the only guest she wanted to see.

"Can I join you?"

Hermione turned abruptly to see him, standing coolly with one hand holding a glass and the other gesturing to the spot beside her. "Maybe you can." She said slyly.

He chuckled and hugged her. "I missed you a lot 'mione." He said softly.

She accepted his embrace and a warm feeling overwhelmed her. "Feelings mutual." She whispered back.

They pulled apart and Ron finally had the chance to get a good look at her. "You look amazing." He said. She smiled and poised for him. He laughed loudly and set his drink aside.

"This seems almost to much like a dream." He said.

"But here we are, after all this time." She said chuckling.

There was slight pause before Ron broke the silence. "Your place looks great." She shrugged.

"It seems too big to me, but Micheal insisted." She replied.

Ron nodded as if he understood. Suddenly he remembered something and dug into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper. "Um…this is just a song, you know not a poem this time. I didn't write it, it was just a song I heard and just had to write."

Hermione smiled radiantly and took the paper from him. "You know-,"

"Ronnie." Rachel's voice cut her off. "There you are, there are some people I want to introduce you to." She linked her arm onto his and started pulling him away when she noticed Hermione.

"Oh hey Hermione. Congrats on completing your training, Micheal told me." She said shaking her hand but stopped short when she saw the paper in her hand. "What's that?"

Flustered Hermione tried to wave it off. "Oh nothing just a song Ron copied down." She mumbled.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and took it away from her. "Really, I never saw Ronnie write it down." Ron bit his lip and scratched his head aimlessly.

"Oh this song, Ron loves singing it all the time." She said rolling her eyes as she handing the note back to Hermione.

"Did I hear some one say singing?" The trio turned to see Micheal holding yet another tray with drinks. Handing it off to the waiter nearby he gave Rachel a questioning look.

"It's nothing Mikey just a little song Ron likes to sing. Quite a catchy tune you know." She said laughing.

Micheal shrugged. "Hey if he likes to sing it why not do it in front of a crowd." With that he gestured at the small stage the band was currently performing on. "After this song you can have a go."

"What a wonderful idea!" Rachel gushed.

"No, really I cant sing." He protested.

"Nonsense Ronnie, do it for me." Rachel cooed hanging onto his arm. Ron sighed looking pleadingly at Hermione.

She smirked at him and gently handed him back the note. "Do it for me?" she asked slyly.

Micheal chuckled. "Come on Ronald, both ladies are asking."

Shaking his head Ron agreed. "Fine if you insist."

"Fabulous!" With that he and Rachel made their way through the guests heading for the stage.

"So…" Hermione said looking around aimlessly.

"What do you mean so…?" Ron asked smirking.

She chuckled. "Who are you singing the song for 'Ronnie'?" she asked mimicking Rachel.

He nipped her chin. "You'll see 'mione. You'll see."

88888888

Ron fidgeted slightly as he waited for Micheal to introduce him. He could hear his family and Harry cheering. He looked up to see Hermione give him a small wink. Suddenly he felt a surge of courage, he gave her a small nod and took out his wand and held it to his throat to say the spell that would magnify his voice.

A quick snap and the band saw his signal and started to play. Ron closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Come on Ron, you can fight trolls for auror training but cant sing a song.

On his cue his voice illuminated the ballroom.

"_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you

Ron looked straight at Hermione at this point and winked. Hermione blushed and turned away. She closed her eyes and let the music seep in.

_  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

A smile played on Hermione's lips and her eyes flickered open to see Ron was still looking directly at her. 

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Ron slowly stepped down the stairs of the stage and headed towards Hermione. The spotlight moved with him. As she blushed again he took her arm and spun her around.

_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Ron let his hands slip away from her waist and he stepped away and breathed out his final verse. 

Honey why you calling me so late?"

The loud applause brought the two back to reality. Hermione took her hand away from his and clapped with him. Ron smiled hesitantly and reversed the spell so his voice wouldn't boom through the room. Heat crawled onto his face as he hoped Rachel wouldn't be angry with him for dancing with Hermione instead of her, his wife.

Before he could give it another thought a new song filled the ballroom and he looked up to see the band had resumed their position. "You were great!" Rachel gushed at him. Ron spun around to see her and was glad she wasn't upset over the dancing. "You sang it like you mean it." She said poking him playfully.

"Wha-, no no of course not." Ron sputtered. Rachel laughed.

"I was kidding silly."

Ron looked past her to see Hermione walking towards them, but some one stopped her. "Can I have this dance?" a stranger asked giving his hand to her. Ron looked at him suspiciously, probably one of Micheal's friends. Hesitantly she agreed and he led her to the dance floor. She glanced back to exchange a look with Ron.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Rachel asked reticently.

Ron shrugged, "How about later?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Micheal's friend asked Hermione to dance, some one she doesn't even know, and my own husband wont ask me to dance." She pouted.

"That pout's not going to work. I said later." Ron stated. Rachel shook her head in defiance and turned away to talk to Micheal.

Ron watched Hermione dance with that stranger. A beast inside him wanted to claw its way out but Ron resisted. He watched the guy placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ron's hand clenched into a fist.

Hermione tried to pull away but each time she tried he'd pull her closer. Ron caught the annoyed expression. Hesitantly he watched her and looked to the side to see whether Micheal would stop the guy, but he was too busy talking to Rachel to care. The anger inside Ron continued to build.

The guy edged closer to Hermione and moved in for a kiss. She turned her cheek and tried in vain to push him. Ron watched, as the annoyed look transformed to fear. The guy pulled on her wrists and tried again to kiss her. The loud pounding music drowned out her faint cries.

Finally Ron couldn't take the torture and pushed through the other guests dancing on the dance floor. When he finally reached the couple he roughly pulled away the guy from Hermione. The guy rolled his eyes and pried Ron's hands away from his shirt. "What you gonna do, hit me with a spell?" he spat at him.

Ron looked at him furiously. "I don't need to, I can do it the old fashioned way." With that he clenched his hands into a fist and punched the guy straight in the mouth. _Try and kiss her now, _Ron thought. The crowd around them shrieked and backed away from Ron. Hermione gazed at him with her mouth open. Her fingers touched her lips in surprise.

Ron could tell that she wanted to say something but Micheal cut in. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled.

"Ron, what'd you do?" Rachel's voice streamed through his pounding head. Ron was too hot with fury to care who was watching.

"He was trying to-," but Ron never got to finish because Micheal interrupted him.

"What the hell! If he was trying to make a move on her I would've helped her." He said gruffly pointing an accusing finger at him.

"But you didn't-,"

"Is she your fiancé or mine!" he yelled.

Ron's nostrils flared and he didn't even bother responding as he stormed out of the ballroom. Rachel called after him in anger but he kept walking. In the hallway Rachel pulled on his arm to stop him. Finally alone she was able to talk to him.

"Ron what the bloody hell were you thinking, attacking him like that?" she screeched.

"He got what he deserved." He said rudely.

"That doesn't matter, you embarrassed me out there!"

"Is that all you care about, she could've been hurt." He screamed angrily.

"She's not your responsibility damn it!" she threw out her arms in frustration. "She can take care of herself."

"She's my best friend." He spat back at her.

Rachel bit back another scream. "Why is that you care more about your friend than your wife?" she asked straining her voice.

"Because…I don't…I just…you wouldn't understand." He muttered.

"Then tell me, why cant I understand, just try me!" she moved closer to him.

Ron bit his lip and shook his head and walked back out of the hallway leaving her alone and disdained.

8888888

Everything happened so fast Hermione had barely enough time to react. She watched as Rachel ran after Ron. Hermione blinked back the upcoming tears and watched as Micheal helped up Mark, the man I was dancing with. The party resumed as if it never happened but she could feel some piercing eyes watching her.

Hermione went over to talk to Micheal. "Aren't you going to ask how I am?" she asked angrily.

"Well obviously you're fine. After Ron attacked Mark-,"

"He was trying to kiss me, god Ron was only trying to help me out." Hermione said.

Micheal sighed. "Well Mark's my friend I can't see him getting hurt."

"Exactly. Don't you think Ron felt the same? Why are you more concerned about the friend you tried to molest your fiancé?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"Oh please, your exaggerating."

"Am I?" She asked. Not waiting for his response she tore through the crowds and outside the front doors. The cool night air caught her and she shivered slightly but stopped when she saw Ron sitting at the edge of the small water fountain, that Micheal had insisted on putting in the front of the mansion.

Slowly Hermione walked down the front stairs and onto the fresh green grass towards Ron. "Hi?" she said meekly. Ron looked up startled and grumbled a greeting.

"I guess you're here to give me a lecture." He said in a bored tone.

"No of course not!" she said horrified that he'd think that. "I came here to thank you." She sat down beside him at the edge of the waterfall.

"You mean it?" he asked glumly.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded. Then on impulse she wrapped her arms around him and her fast beating heart had finally slowed down.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He replied.

Both of them laughed. They looked down at their reflections in the rippling water in the water fountain. They listened to the water splashing against the cold stonewall of the fountain.

"You sang wonderfully." Hermione finally said.

Ron cringed, "You don't have to lie to me."

She chuckled, "hey it was better than anything I could do."

"Just try." He simply said.

Hermione gave a wry smile. "How about we hug and you just take my word for it."

Ron smirked at her. "Good enough for me 'mione."

8888888

**This was not the great chapter I was hoping for, I lost my enthusiasm. Anyway review if you actually went through this torture of reading it. **


End file.
